


Longing

by Bloody_Twat



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, One-Sided Attraction, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Twat/pseuds/Bloody_Twat
Summary: How easy is it for a man to succumb to his fears?
Relationships: Stanley Snyder/Asagiri Gen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Longing

It started with a look, maybe it also had something to do with the threat he’d so casually thrown at Stanley but he had hoped that it wasn’t that. If it was then he was most likely in for a beating. He had been more afraid than anything else but somehow, he had still managed to say it in a manner that had been convincing enough for the others to more or less believe him.

So exactly how had he ended up with Stanley following him on his way back to his room? He wasn’t exactly sure, he had spoken to him, an attempt to level things out, smoothen out their bumpy relationship. Stanley had listened and then had kicked himself off of the wall that he had been leaning against. Gen had assumed that the conversation had ended and had gone back to the room that he had been given, except it seemed that Stanley wanted another word with him. It was hard to think of another reason for the other to be following him.

His presence was an ominous one, following him from so close behind. It was worrisome but at the same time, Gen’s mind processed what he could do with this situation. He could try and further their relationship, perhaps then Stanley wouldn’t be as skeptical as he currently was towards him. Another attempt to smoothen out their relationship? He had seen the consequences of the previous one, hadn’t he?

He seriously doubted that it might have worked but it was better than nothing, right? He considered turning around to face Stanley but the other quickened his pace preventing him from doing so. It made him worry a bit more and decide against it. As he was about to turn towards his room, Stanley stop in his tracks and gave him a kind of look that reminded Gen of a warning or perhaps more of those danger tapes that he saw during Halloween. A bad comparison but one nonetheless.

“My room is that way,” he pointed vaguely in the direction of his room. Stanley didn’t reply, only watched him as he made an effort to entertain a conversation. He had two choices, go down the right road or go down the way Stanley seemed to want him to take. Perhaps Stanley wanted to have a one on one session with him, one where he would try to milk out whether Gen truly was who he said to be or not.

It could have been a good idea but Gen seriously doubted that Stanley would attempt something as benign as this. However, he didn’t think it necessary to back down from it and hoped for the best. What was the worst that could happen? Hopefully, Stanley wouldn’t become another Magma, Gen didn’t think he would be able to save himself this time. It was hard to come up with decent tricks using the enemy’s resources.

The slightly pleased curl of Stanley’s lip made him think that he was doing the right thing. As much as he disliked the way the other’s eyes lingered on him a tad too long for comfort, he didn’t let it show on his face. He had a vague idea where they were going, almost certain that this was the same way as Stanley’s room.

“Stop here,” the order had come out much less aggressive than what he had thought it could’ve ended up being like. A door was opened and then Stanley turned back around, glancing at him before nodding towards the inside of the room. He hadn’t even bothered turning on the light, Gen noticed. The room looked dark, somewhere that didn’t give off decent vibes whatsoever.

“Are you inviting me?” He laughed nervously, logically, this was the only thing he could have been trying to do but a reluctant Gen could try his luck. The cigarette was still fuming when he entered the room, only half of it having been reduced to ash. The door closed behind him, the light that had brought some kind of comfort now completely gone as Gen stood his ground.

He had been tempted to turn around, ask Stanley as kindly as he could what he was doing before he ended up panicking. This really wouldn’t end up well, would it? He could still hear the sound of Stanley inhaling and exhaling but couldn’t pinpoint his location. There was a short hiss and then someone was walking towards him, a hand outstretched.

“Do you want me to turn the lights-” Gen asked but before he could finish, lips sought out his. He yelped and wiggled in the grip but Stanley didn’t let go. Only held him tighter until Gen gave up on struggling and just waited for Stanley to realize that he wouldn’t be kissing back anytime soon. 

There’s a push and then he’s tumbling backwards, he’s not exactly sure why but Stanley keeps kissing him on the way down, stopping his own fall with his hands. This was better, now that Gen could breathe without the scent of cigarettes burying itself down his throat. Thankfully, the scent did not linger on him but with how Stanley was, it wasn’t difficult to get rid of it. He didn’t hate it per se but he certainly didn’t appreciate it nearly as much as Stanley seemed to.

Gen’s body hurt from where he had collided with the floor, grateful that he had somewhat predicted his fall. Had he not, he was sure that his head would have been in a worse position. As it turned out, he had used his own to soften the floor. It was worth it even if his hand ached now and he distantly wondered if Stanley would have stopped his fall. Clearly, the answer to that was a blatant no.

He had considered shouting, struggling some more but neither options were realizable. He had a feeling that if he opened his mouth now then Stanley would have no issue shutting him up and struggling wasn’t much of an option either with Stanley lying on him like this. One of Stanley’s hand grabbed his wrist, pinning it onto the floor as Gen complained interiorly about the pain and the treatment he was receiving.

“Strip,” another order but this one left no place for debate. He swallowed thickly, he could barely see Stanley, only the vague outline of his body as the other got off of him. He could see a little bit better than when they had initially entered, he noticed something that looked like sheets and wondered for a second why Stanley hadn’t just used that to cushion his fall but it wasn’t like he needed to.

“Strip? How terrible, what do you mean? I’m not putting on a facade that you can just strip off,” Gen considered himself to be smart but right now, he suddenly didn’t feel all that important anymore as Stanley sat back on his haunches and undid the belt, pulling down the zipper of his clothes after that. The rustling of clothes had Gen halting in his track of thoughts, waiting for something, anything, but there wasn’t anything to wait for. 

It was a worrisome situation where he was almost forced to comply, after all, didn’t Stanley still have that knife? He was much slower, he could barely see his own clothes in the dark and Stanley seemed to be giving him the time he needed. He vaguely wondered about the cigarette, where had it even ended up? He was starting to disconnect, he realized slightly too late as he hadn’t even managed to take off one layer.

“I’m giving you a choice now, take it off yourself or I’ll do it for you,” Gen huffed. Removing his clothes was something that was much harder done than said which probably shouldn’t have been. Without the lights that only now he was realizing that he heavily relied on, he was having a pretty hard time. It most definitely had something to do with the way he couldn’t focus and the way his hands trembled so much. There was shuffling and only when the blade slashed through his clothes did he realize that he hadn’t even answered the other man. 

He hadn’t even heard the blade getting unsheathed but he did hear the deaf thud it made when it collided with the ground somewhere seemingly further away. He had half a mind to worry about the future, wondering if one of them would step on it by accident or if Stanley could have possibly considered that Gen might have just lunged for it? He certainly couldn’t have beaten the other in a battle of strength so perhaps that’s what Stanley was betting on.

“Wait, what are you doing?” He hissed as Stanley undressed him, his voice was a bit louder than he would have liked it to be but perhaps it had something to do with the silence that surrounded him and Gen’s sudden ability to hear better. One proof of that was that he could hear both his and Stanley’s breathing much better now. His heartbeats also seemed louder, loud enough that Gen had the ridiculous idea that Stanley might hear it but even if he did, he didn’t comment on it. 

“Do you know what you are right now? Your position,” there’s a sliver of impatience in that voice of his that makes Gen shiver. It might also have to do with how cold the floor is but Gen would bet his money on the first option. He scrambled back as best as he could with Stanley kneeling in front of him like this. So close yet so far away. 

His gaze seems to be trying to be pinning him down and then there’s a sigh. Gen wouldn’t have thought a few days ago that this could have ever happened but here he was, seemingly and most definitely at Stanley’s mercy. The bad feeling that he had surfacing inside of him was starting to worry him more than anything.

“I’m a traitor to the other team, not exactly a reliable guy?” Gen questioned but the answer definitely hadn’t pleased Stanley. He half expected him to just light up another cigarette and get rid of Gen or something but instead, he just sat there, watching him before letting out another sigh.

“Asagiri Gen, your position at the moment could be compared to spoil of war. You might as well be considered useless to some extent. If you really were a traitor, you wouldn’t have tried to give us the wrong information. Furthermore, don’t you think that it’s weird for your friends to not have so much as tried to bust you out of here yet?” Stanley might have taken a puff then, turned slowly like he currently was to properly look at Gen.

“They’re not my friends,” was apparently the best thing he could have come up with at the spur of the moment. He could have answered something better, he was sure of it but he also knew that what the other was saying did make a point. Sure, he was here by his own volition but there was a part of him that had hoped for them to come for him. Then again, this might have all been part of a bigger plan but truly, there was some kind of hole in his heart.

A hole that those friends of his had unknowingly opened. He had hoped that Stanley wouldn’t have realized it but the man was perspective, almost immediately catching on even if he wasn’t doing anything to show it. It was kind of weird, taking his clothes off in the dark as Stanley sat there, watching him undress.

“Is that so? Come here, Gen,” the way he had uttered his name, with such detachment had him shivering, chewing on his bottom lip. He didn’t at first but that look, the intensity in those eyes despite the lack of lights had him compelling. It had something to do with the tenseness in the room too and he reasoned that if he really were to do this then it would be alright too.

Surely Stanley would have to change his attitude towards him even if it was only for a little bit. For all he knew, Stanley just liked to have such troublesome conversations naked and in the dark. He stopped before he got too close, crawling in the dark, naked, had never been something he had considered but here he was.

“You long for someone, that scientist of yours, don’t you? So desperate to protect someone who acknowledges you but only so much. You know that you’ll never truly reach the level of acknowledgement that you want. You’ll never obtain that position that you desire, something more than just his right-hand man,” if Gen didn’t know better then he would think that the one longing for someone might just have been Stanley.

A hand made its way up to his face, caressing it almost tenderly before Stanley kissed him again. The taste of cigarette resurfaced again except suddenly, it no longer seemed to matter anymore. He kissed him with abandon, his words had seemed to have hit a switch in himself that he wasn’t even aware of. The lights turned off suddenly seemed to make more sense and perhaps so did the lack of gag.

They could lose themselves in a pitiful recreation of what they desired but in the end, it wouldn’t be who they truly wanted. A reminder of that being the different voices but perhaps the biggest giveaway of all, the different bodies. At the moment, it doesn’t seem to matter, the way Stanley’s kissing him.

His tongue swipes against his bottom lip and Gen opens up and this time, there isn’t much of an ulterior motive behind it unlike what he might say later. Stanley practically shoves his tongue down his throat, some kind of desperation that he’d kept under control during all the time that Gen had spent with him, which admittedly wasn’t all that much.

Was he trying to claim him? No, he was trying to claim whoever it was that he was seeing in Gen at the moment and if Gen minded, well, he wouldn’t say anything, not even when hands started to explore his body. Whether he was a replacement or not didn’t matter to him in the lightest, what his position was in Stanley’s mind didn’t matter either to him.

A hand slipped lower and lower as the other remained on his hip, a bruising grip that would definitely leave traces. A mentalist falling for such simple words, Gen would have laughed at himself if it wasn’t for the sudden realization that Stanley most likely wasn’t planning on getting any kind of lube. The luxury of lubricant, well, maybe Gen didn’t deserve it. 

“It would hurt less if you sucked on them,” Stanley stated, it wasn’t an order, almost felt like a question if Gen were to dare go down that road. An innocent mind might have wondered what Stanley might have been talking about but Gen knew better than to question this kind of thing. His hand sought out Stanley’s, a gentle grip bringing it upwards until his hand was in front of his face and then he opened his mouth. 

Stanley was quick, his fingers slid in before Gen could try to take the lead. Three, Gen counted as he swirled his tongue around them. There was a slightly salty taste to them, unsanitary, he couldn’t help but think. He was almost certain that there was a better alternative than this but if this was how the other wanted to play it then so be it. 

Stanley wasn’t as patient as he thought he was, either that or it was just this specific situation and the person he was with that made him less patient. Stanley shoved them deeper until Gen was choking on them. His eyes had almost rolled back at one point but he didn’t get much time to relax as Stanley thrust his fingers in and out of his mouth. 

Gagging on them was the only thing he could do as he took whatever Stanley had to offer. A thought echoed in his mind all throughout, that he wasn’t useful, that there was a very blatant reason why he was here instead of with those he had come to grow a liking towards. He wouldn’t have said that his loyalty truly rested with them for that only belonged to himself but now, it seemed so distant.

“You’re doing well,” it’s a praise if he’s ever heard one. Only as he slides his fingers out of Gen’s mouth does he realize something. His tongue peeks out to lick at them once more and Stanley chuckles at that before ushering Gen forward, pushing down on the top of his head until Gen comes face to face with Stanley’s cock.

He doesn’t stop, doesn’t give Gen the time to ask whatever question he might have if he had been given the time to. Instead, Gen knows what’s going to happen and he lets it, swallowing him down until he chokes on the other’s length. Still, Stanley keeps his head down as the other hand trails along his body until he reaches his ass.

He squeaks as Stanley’s finger teases around the ring before sinking in. Stanley’s hand is still pushing his head down and the few times he swallows around his cock seems to please him before he grabs ahold of his hair and pulls him back up. He barely gets to suck in a breath before he’s being pushed back down.

He’s glad the lights are off, wonders just how fucked out he must have looked at the moment. He’d like to see the expression Stanley is making. Would it be one of hatred for doing this while thinking of someone else? Would it be one of pleasure? He doesn’t get to think too much about it since Stanley deems him ready to take another finger.

The stretch burns and Stanley isn’t being gentle whatsoever, scissoring his fingers without so much of a care for his comfort. He’s getting impatient, he can tell with the way Stanley’s forcing his head down once more. It doesn’t take long before there’s a third finger stretching him out. It was uncomfortable but was there anything he could do about it?

This time when Stanley pulls his off of his cock, he’s much rougher. Gen dislikes the manhandling but complaining isn’t even on his mind as he finds himself on his hands and knees. Now this, this is something he’d grown used to, Stanley’s taller than him, stronger than him. He drapes himself over his back so easily and it takes a few tries and an annoyed grunt that Gen wasn’t sure anymore if it came from him or from Stanley.

Stanley is big, that’s an understatement, he thinks as he groans. It hurts but ie keeps his mind off of things he’d rather not think about. One of Stanley’s hands are gripping onto his waist and the other one is pinning down his arms as if he were afraid that Gen would turn around and hit him in the middle of sex. 

“What are you afraid of?” The question is lost or perhaps he never truly says it out loud as Stanley sinks in and remains still for a few seconds. It’s definitely not enough time for him to adjust, years of being stuck in stone had well, there were more important things to do such as asking Stanley to stop.

“W-wait, let me adjust,” he whimpers as Stanley’s hips stutter forward but his words go unnoticed as Stanley pins him down with his weight. Gen lets out a shaky moan, he’s not exactly sure how he could with how forceful the other one is being but he does nonetheless. Stanley’s grips tighten around his arms to the point where it hurts and he tries to tell Stanley so but he still isn’t listening.

It doesn’t help that his moans mix in with his words as Stanley shifts, searching for what Gen can only assume to be his prostate. It doesn’t take a lot of thrusts before he has Gen arching underneath him, moans and whimpers leaving him as he desperately tries to catch his breath. He’s still begging, he doesn’t even realize it at first, for Stanley to slow down, to stop and then for more, contradicting himself more than once.

It’s hard to think straight like this, with Stanley practically plowing his brains out plus the hands that have finally stopped pinning him in place. They’re travelling up his arms to his chest and one of them stops to pinch and roll one of his nipples in between his fingers. He lets out a squeak that oddly sounds like Stanley’s name and a few more pleas as the other hand wraps around his cock, pumping him slowly.

It hurts as much as there is pleasure as he tightens around Stanley probably to a painful extent but the other doesn’t seem to mind it, biting down on his earlobe as his calculated thrusts start to grow erratic. He wonders if this is revenge to some extent, life’s revenge for everything he’s done, the people he has betrayed, his selfishness. 

Even if it is, Stanley is still embracing him, even if this isn’t an act of love. It’s a pitiful reminder that he’s always been like this. His mind might have wondered off even further if it wasn’t for the sharp bite on his neck. He gasps, grits his teeth as Stanley licks over the shallow bite, repeating the actions, alternating between biting and sucking marks into his skin.

Wouldn’t it be nice if this were truly meant for him?

Stanley’s mostly quiet, he notices as Stanley’s thrusts keep nailing his prostate. It feels amazing, to the point where Gen thinks he might just be losing himself to the pleasure he can feel at the moment. Stanley’s grip on him tightens, his hands had given up on pleasuring Gen, instead, they gripped his hips tightly, pulling him back to meet his thrusts.

They came almost in tandem, he’s not sure who came first, blacking out from the force of his orgasm but when he wakes up, which can’t have been that much later since his knees still ached from the friction, Stanley is by his side. He’s lying on his stomach, too tired to really move and Stanley seems to realize that, grabbing their clothes as a makeshift futon. 

A sigh and then Stanley’s lying down, Gen can only make out the vague outline of his bod. He wants to reach out, run his hand through his hair, wondering if it would be sticking to his forehead with sweat like his or if he would look as pristine as he always did. Perhaps it was longing, the feeling of longing for someone else’s presence.

Someone that might care about him. Someone who wouldn’t leave him alone in the enemy’s base. Would Stanley protect him, take care of him? Surely not but if he were to, then wouldn’t that be an opportunity for Gen? This fake feeling of comfort, for some reason, Gen was starting to have trouble separating it from the real one.

“You’re crying,” Stanley’s voice is rougher than it usually is, the only sign of disturbance from their activities. His fingers trail up Gen’s cheek, whipping away some of the tears that Gen had shed without realizing it. His breathing still hadn’t calmed down and answering seemed to be much harder than he ever remembered it being. 

“Hold me,” his voice is breathless as he speaks. It’s smaller than his usual tone, laced with uncertainty but Stanley doesn’t comment on it. Truthfully speaking, he is in no position to order Stanley around but it’s the only thing he can manage. His brain decides to concentrate more on the come leaking out of his ass instead of the way Stanley turns to his side until he’s facing Gen. He doesn’t even realize that Stanley is now facing him until an arm wraps around him and pulls him close.

It’s uncomfortable, lying on the cold ground but with Stanley’s warmth, it seems more bearable. He keeps silent even as his heart bursts with something that he can’t quite put his finger on and closes his eyes. Perhaps Stanley might be seeing someone else but Gen, he thinks he might have just fallen in love with the enemy.

**Author's Note:**

> My [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/bloodytwat2).


End file.
